diego_gemafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Asuna-chan
Frases *Si te pasas el presente pensando en el futuro, tendrás un pasado aburrido. *Y de repente ocurre, algo se activa y sabes que todo va a cambiar. *A secret makes a woman woman. *Cuando vayas a olvidarlo recuerda que volvere y no quiero encontrarme a un extraño en tu lugar. *+Olle te has caido? -noooo, solo estaba contandole a las hormigas mi plan para dominar el mundo -.- *No estoy llorando solo se me ha metido un recuerdo en el corazón. *.* *+cuando me dijo eso que pensaste? -Que hiva a pensar, que te habia perdido +Tranquilo eso nunca sucederá. *-veo veo +qué ves? -una cosita +y que cosita es? -empieza por le letrita O +Oscuridad -bien!!! +tío entre ciegos no mola... *reconocelo tu vida no es una película +y para que quiero que mi vida dure solo 3horas y media?? *-te quiero +que?? -nada que hola *(anciana del avión – azafato +)-perdone joven tengo una duda, en caso de que cayera un rayo y destrozara un motor, qué pasaría? +en tal caso el avión podria seguir volando con un motor menos eso no es problema -y si otro rayo rompe otro motor? -en ese caso podriamos seguir volando gracias a la esperiencia de nuestros pilotos -y si cae otro rayo? +en ese caso sacariamos un motor de repuesto -y si cae otro rayo y rompe ese motor? +pues volveriamos a sacar otro motor y seguiriamos volando -y si cae otro rayo y rompe otro motor +sacariamos otro motor y seguirimos volando -y de donde sacan tantos motores? +del mismo sitio de donde usted saca los rayos VIEJA!!! *Perdida inmediata de dignidad cuando escribes a alguien y no te contesta *La persona que mereces es aquella que teniendo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, te elige a ti en todo momento *-ordena tu habitación!!! +mamá, no sabes que el tiempo pone cada cosa en su lugar?? *Lo que has oido de mi, podría ser cierto o tan falso como la persona que te lo ha contado *Estar deprimido y saber que la única persona capaz de hacerte feliz es la misma que te ha hecho daño *Escribir rápido tu contraseña para que nadie la lea y escribirla en el usuario *Hay personas que llegan a ti y mejoran tu vida, otras cuando se van la mejoran aun más *Repetir algo en tu mente para que no se te olvide y que se te olvide *Por mucho que sea inviero o mi madre me diga que use las zapatillas yo seguiré andando descalza por casa *Tú piensas que conoces perfectamente a tus amigos hasta que tienes que comprarles un regalo de cumpleaños *Típico, te ven en la calle y ni te saludan, te conectas y te dicen "te vi" *-Feliz cumpleaños +que me habeis traido? -pues te acuerdas de ese ipad blanco que tanto te gusto cuando lo viste? +ohh si por dios -pues te he regalado un cepillo de dientes del mismo color *Si te critica es solo porque no tiene nada bueno que decir de si mismo *RIver flows in you *Creia que eras más delicada... como una rosa -quizás olvidabas que todas las rosas tienen espinas y que si juegas con ellas te acabas pinchando *+ahh pero que es ese cuadro tan feo -emm pues un espejo *+eres tonta -tu más + calla que no quiero ni verte - ah si? PUES EL HIPOPÓTAMO ODIA QUE LO CONFUNDAN CONTIGO